Old New Friends - Part I (Part II Uploaded)
by PattiL61
Summary: A TW/ER Crossover - Dr. Lewis finds herself repaying the favor to Officer Boscorelli. PART 2 IS UPLOADED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Old New Friends - Chapter I  
By: PattiL61  
June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer. I have no connection to Third Watch or ER or its characters. This is a fan fiction and no copyright infringements are intended. All original characters are the property of the author.  
Category: Bosco Crossover with Dr. Lewis from ER: Drama/Romance  
Spoiler: TW/ER Crossovers, "Brothers and Sisters" and "Unleashed."  
Summary: Dr. Lewis returns to the favor when Bosco is in Chicago.  
  
Chapter One: One Patient After Another  
  
The scene is the Emergency Room of County General in Chicago. It's a hectic day - nothing  
unusual for this ER. Dr. Susan Lewis is in the middle of running two traumas that came in  
simultaneously.  
  
"Has anyone paged Dr. Kovac," she yells out over the commotion?  
  
"He hasn't answered yet. I've paged him three times," answers Yosh.  
  
"Then page anyone! These two guys are both critical!"  
  
Yosh leaves to page Drs. Romano and Corday. He hates to page Dr. Corday. It is her first day  
back since Dr. Green died and he knows it is probably hard enough without having to deal with  
any heavy cases. Even though no one can stand Dr. Romano and his holier than thou attitude,  
Yosh hopes he answers.  
  
Just then, Luka comes racing into the ER pulling on his white coat and stethescope. "What have  
we got?"  
  
"Where the hell were you!," says Susan. "Some kind of big stakeout and arrest was going down  
in my neighborhood," Luka replied, out of breath. "It was locked down. They wouldn't let  
anyone in or our without seeing IDs. I think something serious went wrong down there. There  
were ambulances and cops all over," replied Luka as he began assessing the less critical of the  
two trauma patients. "Nice neighborhood you live in, Luka" teased Susan.  
  
They worked hard over the next half hour getting the patients stabilized so that the "Great Dr.  
Romano" could take them upstairs for surgery. Boy it sure was good to get him out of their ER.  
  
Just then, the telemetry radio squawked with the excited sound of a paramedic announcing their  
arrival at their back door with two patients; one critical.   
  
"Nothing like a little notice," smirked Susan. They put on clean gloves and gowns and headed  
for the ambulance bay.  
  
In rolled the stretchers with two unconscious patients; one a drug overdose and one with some  
head trauma.  
  
Susan took the overdose and Luka took the head trauma patient.  
  
After the patients were taken care of, there seemed to be a lull in the action. Luka ran into Susan  
in the doctor's lounge.  
  
"What a day," said Luka. "Tell me about it," moaned Susan. "I feel like I've been here for 24  
hours - oh wait - I have," she laughed.   
  
"How is your overdose patient," asked Luka. "Michael Boscorelli - I think he'll make it,"  
shrugged Susan, still wondering why the name sounded so familiar to her. "I just don't know  
what people are thinking. They see it in the news and in the papers. Drugs kill you."  
  
"Yeah, they say the same thing about cigarettes and people are still doing that too," said Luka.  
  
"What's with your head trauma patient? They came in together. Drug deal gone bad?" asked  
Susan.  
  
"Probably," replies Luka. "He'll be okay, but he's still unconscious so I admitted him for  
observation. He'll probably have a hell of headache - probably a slight concussion."  
  
Yosh sticks his head into the lounge and asks Dr. Kovac if he knows what room the head trauma  
patient went to as he went upstairs without his belongings.  
  
"Up to the sixth floor, I think," replies Luka. "You know what," says Susan, "I'm going up there  
to ICU to check on the overdose patient so I'll bring that up for you. If I don't keep moving, I'll  
fall asleep right here."  
  
"Okay, thanks Dr. Lewis. I owe you one," responds Yosh as he rushed off the start an IV on a  
patient.  
  
Susan drinks down the last of her cold coffee, makes a face, and stands up to stretch. "Oh well,  
here goes. See you later Luka."  
  
"Why don't you try to catch a nap in the on-call room? I'll call you if we get slammed again,"  
offers Luka. "Maybe I will," Dr. Lewis says with a smirk on her face. "Thanks."  
  
Susan gets on the elevator and pushes "6". She realizes she never got the patient's name for the  
belongings and opens the bag to see if there is any identification. She sees a wallet and opens it.   
She freezes and finally realizes why the name of her overdose patient sounds so familiar. The  
wallet contains a New York City Police Department badge and ID reading Maurice Boscorelli,  
55th Precinct.  
  
"Oh my God," said Susan out loud. "Now what is Bosco doing in Chicago?"  
  
Chapter Two: We Meet Again  
  
Dr. Lewis rushes to the nurses station of the sixth floor to see what room Bosco has been  
assigned to. The nurse, Janet, tells her that Mr. Boscorelli is still "out like a light," but that she  
will take his belongings and lock them up.  
  
"That's okay," replies Susan. "I know him so I'll just hang onto them until he's ready to leave.   
I'm just going to look in on him."  
  
"Okay," says Janet. "Do you want me to page you when he comes to?"  
  
"That would be great, Janet. I'm supposed to be off in an hour, but now I'll hang around, so  
please page me."  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Lewis. He's in Room 621."  
  
Susan walks down to Room 621 and gently opens the door. She walks over to the bed and sees  
Bosco is still out of it. She looks over his room chart, checks the bandage on his head and checks  
the precautionary IV line in his right arm. She notices some swelling of the right wrist and hand.   
She checks to make sure that the IV isn't infiltrating and makes a mental note to let the covering  
doctor, Dr. Adams, know about it.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Susan notices some movement in the bed and a slight moan.   
"Bosco," she says quietly. "Can you hear me?" Nothing and he is still again. She looks at his  
sleeping, peaceful form - again feeling the same strange feeling she felt when she was talking to  
him in the Mercy Hospital ER in New York after he found her niece, Susie. Again, her heart  
aches when she thinks about the fact that she'll probably never see her again. Her sister, Chloe,  
took off with the little girl and no one has seen her since. "Please let her be safe," Susan prays to  
herself.  
  
"Bosco, if you can hear me, its Susan Lewis. You're going to be fine so just get some rest and I'll  
check in on you a little later," says Susan as she puts down the chart and leaves the room, closing  
the door behind her.  
  
She stops at the nurses station again on her way out and asks if Dr. Adams is around. Being told  
that he finished rounds, Dr. Lewis makes a note in the master chart kept at the nurses station of  
the swelling of Bosco's right hand and wrist. She heads down the corridor to the ICU wing to  
check on Michael Boscorelli, who she assumes is some relation to Bosco. She figures he'll want  
to know how he is doing when he wakes up.  
After checking on the overdose patient, she heads to the on-call room to catch some sleep. She is  
on duty again in eight hours.  
  
Bosco is restless. He is dreaming about being in a fight. He can't quite remember what the fight  
is about. He is in a dark, smelly building. He is running after someone, yelling "Come back. Let  
me help you." All of a sudden he is hit from behind and knocked off balance. "What the..." he  
yells as he reaches for his gun. Before he can get the gun out, he is hit again, falls to the ground  
and his world goes black.   
  
His whole body jerks awake and Bosco's eyes open with an immediate headache surfacing. "Oh  
man," he says. "What the hell happened?" I hurt everywhere. He slowly opens his eyes and gets  
adjusted to the dim light in the room. He looks around, trying to figure out just where he is and  
how he got here. He is in a bedroom of some kind, obviously, because he is in a bed. "Wait," he  
thinks as he notices a strange, medicinal smell to the room. All of a sudden, he remembers  
briefly coming to in an ambulance and seeing the paramedics working on him and someone else.   
Was that Doc? Then he remembers that he isn't at home in New York; he is in Chicago, sent on  
a wild goose chase by his mother to look for his brother Mikey. Mikey called his mother two  
nights ago, crying, saying that he was in big trouble and he needed to some money.  
  
Of course, his mother called him to go and "save" Mikey again. He remembers finding Mikey  
after two days of searching all the places a junkie would hang out and finally finding him in a  
vacant building. Of course he was in the process of shooting up and he tried to stop him. Mikey  
didn't recognize him and got scared and ran. Bosco remembers he was chasing him and then got  
hit from behind. He remembers that he went for his gun and was hit again. He quickly grabs at  
his side to see that his gun is still there, but realizes that he is in one of those wonderful hospital  
gowns. "I guess that explains the hospital smell," he says.  
  
Bosco tries to sit up, but is confronted with dizziness with nausea. He groans ands lays back  
down again as the nurse walks in the room to check on his vital signs.  
  
"Well, Mr. Boscorelli. Welcome back," said Janet. "You are at County General. Do you  
remember what happened to you?" she asks as she takes his pulse and blood pressure.  
  
"Yeah, my brother Mikey got me in trouble again," Bosco moaned as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Oh Michael is your brother," said Janet. "He's here also, just down the hall. I can check on his  
condition for you..."  
  
"His condition?," asked Bosco. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He was brought in with a drug overdose. He's in the ICU."  
  
"Oh man, Ma's gonna blame me for that too," winced Bosco. "How bad is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go and find out for you. I'll give your friend a call also. She wanted me to  
let her know when you woke up."  
  
"Friend," questioned Bosco. "Who?"  
  
"Susan," replied Janet. "I'll be right back."  
  
Bosco found the button to raise his bed and raised it only as much as his dizziness would allow.  
"Susan," he said to himself out loud, "Susan who?"  
  
Chapter Three: New Friends  
Susan was asleep for only a half hour when she gradually came awake to a beeping noise.  
  
"What the...," she groaned before realizing she was still at the hospital and her beeper was going  
off. She looked at the page number and realized it was the sixth floor calling.  
  
"He must be awake finally," she said as she jumped up, a little excited. Never before caring  
about how she looked when responding to a patient after being awakened from a sound sleep, she  
stopped by the lounge to freshen up and comb her hair. She wondered if she was coming down  
with something because she had a funny feeling in her stomach and her pulse seemed to quicken.   
She made it up to the sixth floor and was told by Janet that Bosco was awake. She hurried down  
the hall with his bag of belongings in hand. She pulled up short outside of his room, straightened  
her jacket and caught her breath. She slowly opened the door and saw he was sitting up a little in  
the bed, but appeared to be sleeping. She cleared her throat and he jumped and then yelled,  
"Ow!" as he sat up too fast and experienced the full pain of the his concussion.  
  
"Sorry," said Susan. "So how are you feeling Bosco?" He looked at her with that sarcastic face  
and said, "Do I know you?" She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Maybe you don't remember me. I'm Susan Lewis. We met in New York when you were  
helping me to find my sister, Chloe, and my niece, Susie."  
  
"Oh yeah. So you work here, huh?" said Bosco. "Yeah," replied Susan and then a moment of  
awkward silence followed.  
  
"Oh, here. I have your belongings," she said, handing him the bag. "Since it had your wallet and  
badge in it, I thought it would be better to hold onto it for you until you woke up. So, how are  
you feeling?"  
  
"Thanks," said Bosco with a smile as he reached for the bag with his right hand and then  
grimaced in pain. He opened and closed his fist and Susan noticed a pained look on his face.  
  
"Is that hand bothering you?" she asked. "Yeah, its pretty tender," Bosco replied. She took hold  
of his hand and palpated the bones of his fingers and wrist, holding his hand a little longer than  
was really necessary. After another awkward moment, although he didn't rush to pull his hand  
away from her, she let go and said that he probably should have it x-rayed and she would  
mention it to his doctor. "Thanks," he said with silly smile on his face. "So, how is your sister  
and niece doing" he asked.  
  
"Actually I haven't heard a word from either of them since they snuck out of the hospital that  
night. I only pray that Susie is okay."  
  
"Do you think they are still in New York?" asked Bosco. "Maybe I could look around when I get  
back."  
  
"I really don't know, but that would be great if you don't mind," said Susan gratefully. "But only  
if you want to. I don't want you to waste your time."  
  
"It's no problem," said Bosco.  
  
Just then Janet returned with news of Bosco's brother. "Your brother is still unconscious,  
however, the doctor feels that he will make it. He had a lot of different types of drugs in his  
system so they aren't sure of any permanent liver or heart damage."  
  
"Thanks," said Bosco, looking a little lost. "Something I can do to help you, Bosco?" asked  
Susan.  
  
Bosco shrugged and replied, "I just don't know what to do next. Any idea of when I can get out  
of here? I gotta call my Ma and let work know where I am. I was due back to work tonight but it  
doesn't look like I'm gonna make it," he said, looking at the wall clock and seeing that he had a  
whole hour to make it from Chicago to New York and to work. "Not likely," he thought to  
himself. The boss is gonna love this."  
  
Just then Bosco realized that he really had to hit the head. Before Susan or Janet realized it, he  
started to get up out of bed. The whole room began to spin as he broke out in a sweat and started  
to go down to the floor. Just as the room went black, he felt Janet and Susan catch him.  
  
"Tell Dr. Adams that I will be taking over Mr. Boscorelli's case, Janet," Susan said to the nurse.   
  
"I'll let him know, Dr. Lewis," replied Janet with a smirk. She knew a crush when she saw one.   
"Good for Dr. Lewis," Janet thought to herself. "She could use some happiness."  
  
Chapter Four: Notifications  
  
"55th Precinct, Desk Sergeant. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi. My name is Dr. Susan Lewis. I'm calling from County General Hospital, in Chicago. I'm  
trying to reach an Officer Faith Yokas. Is she working today?" asked Susan.  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you hold on I'll page her for you," came the pleasant voice on the other end.   
"Obviously the start of the shift - no stress yet," thought Susan, smiling to herself at the Desk  
Sergeant's good mood. She held for a few minutes when she finally heard, "Officer Yokas, how  
can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Officer Yokas. This is Dr. Susan Lewis, from Chicago. Do you remember me?" asked  
Susan.  
  
"Absolutely, Dr. Lewis. How are you? No more problems, I hope," said Faith.  
  
"No, no. At least nothing like that again," said Susan thankfully. "At least nothing I know  
about," Susan thought to herself. "Anyway, I am calling for Officer Boscorelli," she said and  
again felt that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hmmm, wonder what I ate," she thought  
to herself.  
  
"Oh, he hasn't come in yet. But that isn't unusual for him. He always breezes in at the last  
possible minute," Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, he won't be coming in today - probably for a couple of days. He's here with me."  
  
"What?" asked Faith. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he happened to come through my emergency room late this morning. He's okay though,  
nothing serious," Susan added quickly so that Bosco's partner wouldn't worry too much.  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Faith exclaimed. "Well, he was here checking on his brother and ran  
into a little trouble. He took a blow to the back of the head in what I gather was a drug house and  
wound up here with a big bump and a concussion," Susan explained.  
  
"Should I come out there? Why didn't he tell me he was going out there?" Faith said, irritated.  
  
"No, no. He's fine. He just has the concussion and a little dizziness. We are going to keep him  
over night just to be sure - he shouldn't really fly like this anyway. Apparently, he was out here  
for his Mom to try and track down his brother. He's a patient here too. Unfortunately, he was  
admitted to our ICU unit with a drug overdose," Dr. Lewis explained.  
  
"His brother again, huh?" murmured Faith. "He just can't seem to get himself out of the drug  
thing. And Bosco gets caught in the middle of his brother and mother all the time."  
  
"Well, can you let your boss know that Bosco will be out of work for at least a couple of days?   
He was worried about getting in trouble for not being back in time," said Susan. "If your boss  
needs more information, have him give me a call," Susan gave Faith the number of the ER and  
her home number.  
  
"Sure," said Faith. "And thanks for calling me. Can I talk to Bos?" she asked.  
  
"Well he isn't awake right now. He tried to get up despite our best efforts and he wasn't ready  
yet. He passed out, but that's not abnormal," Susan replied.  
  
"That figures," Faith chuckled. "Tell him I'll explain it to the boss and not to worry. Tell him I'll  
call him later, but to call me sooner if he needs anything. There's not a lot of family support  
available to him. Tell him I will call his Mom and let her know what's going on, but between  
you and me, don't expect her to make the trip out there."  
  
"Will do. Bye," said Susan. "Bye."  
  
Faith walked out of the break room and headed toward the boss' office. "Loo, you're not gonna  
believe this one...."  
  
Chapter Five: Getting Acquainted  
  
Susan went back into Bosco's room to tell him that he had called Faith and not to worry about  
anything, but he was still out. She applied a splint to Bosco's arm as a precaution until x-ray  
came to take him down for a film. As she turned off the overhead light and turned to walk out  
the door, she heard a groggy Bosco reply, "Please leave the light on."  
  
Susan turned the bedside light on because it was dimmer and sat in the chair next to the bed.   
"Sorry, I thought you were still out. Doesn't the light hurt your eyes?" He shrugged it off and  
said that it wasn't that bad. He didn't need her knowing he didn't like the dark.  
  
"So, I called your partner to let her know that you obviously wouldn't be to work tonight. In fact,  
I told her to let the 'Powers That Be' know that you probably wouldn't be in for a couple of days  
at least," said Susan. "She said that she would let your Mom know about you and your brother."  
  
"You called my job?" asked Bosco, surprised. He looked at his arm with the splint and shrugged.   
"Yeah, I hope that was okay. You were otherwise occupied getting up close and personal with   
the floor," Susan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that wasn't a very smart move," mumbled Bosco,  
embarrassed. "No problem, we got ya covered," she said, not mentioning that she knew about his  
problems with his brother. She didn't want to embarrass him any more "Anyway, you should  
probably get some sleep so I will get out of here. By the way, I ordered an x-ray for your arm and  
splinted it just in case. I left my phone numbers at the nurses' station for you if you need me.   
Where were you staying anyway?" she inquired.  
  
"Actually, I hadn't gotten that far. I hadn't planned on being here for that long. I figured I'd find  
Mikey and haul him back home with me. I guess fate had other plans," he winced while he  
rubbed his head. "I'll send in some pain medicine - that should let you get a good night's rest and  
get rid of that headache for you," offered Susan.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Lewis," said Bosco. "Please, you can call me Susan. I think we know each other  
well enough - or at least I'd like to get to know you better," blushed Susan.  
  
"Okay - thanks Susan. I think I'd like that too," smirked Bosco.  
  
Susan turned to leave and then Bosco remembered about his gun and badge. "Dr. Lew... er, I  
mean Susan - do you still have my wallet, badge and gun?" he asked.  
  
Susan looked puzzled and said, "Your wallet and badge were with you when you came in, but  
there was no gun - that I would definitely remember."  
  
"Oh man," he frowned. "This is not good. Could you do me a favor and notify the Chicago P.D.  
that I need to talk to them about my off-duty gun being stolen when I was knocked out; probably  
by some junkie. My boss is gonna have my butt," cringed Bosco.  
"Sorry about that Bosco. I'll call them right now. In the meantime, I have your badge and wallet  
locked in my locker. I'll hang onto it for now if you want," she offered.  
  
"Yeah and thanks again," smiled Bosco.  
  
A few minutes after Susan left, the nurse came in with his pain medicine. It wasn't long before  
he drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later, the x-ray technician came to wheel him to x-ray. He  
didn't even bother opening his eyes. "Just let them do what they have to do," he said to himself,  
letting the medicine take over.  
  
Chapter Six: Extended Vacation  
  
The sun coming in through the window is what Bosco woke up to. He groaned at the light  
hitting eyes and slowly opened them one at a time. "Hmm," he thought, "not too bad. I guess  
that medicine and the sleep worked." Just then Dr. Lewis came walking in with a bucket of  
water, plaster and an orthopedic doctor. "Congratulations Bosco - you broke your arm," she said  
chuckling out loud.  
  
"What?!," he said incredulously. "What next?"  
  
The orthopedic doctor put the cast on and told him he would be unable to perform his duties for  
at least three weeks and asked if he needed a note for work. "Absolutely, Doc. 'Cause they're  
never gonna take my word for this one," he laughed.  
  
"Well, it looks like you get a little vacation," said Susan - again with that feeling in her stomach.   
"Hmm," she mused to herself. "That will give you some time to try to talk your brother into  
getting some help with his problem - he woke up during the night. It looks like he is going to be  
okay," smiled Susan.  
  
"Mikey always lands on his feet," Bosco smiled. "I wish I had half his luck," he said glaring at  
his plastered arm.  
  
"So, how are you feeling this morning Bosco?" she asked. "Do you feel like you can sit up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to try. I still have to hit the head," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Well - let's give it a shot," replied Susan. Bosco slowly got up - so far so good. He put his feet  
on the floor and gradually came to a standing position. "Well?" asked Susan. "Can you make it  
or do you want me to help you?"  
  
Bosco made one of his faces and said, "Not! I don't need help doing that."  
  
"Ah, there's that sarcastic cop I know and love," she said, blushing as she realized that she said  
the "L" word. "Hmm, there is that feeling again," she said out loud by mistake.  
"What feeling?" said Bosco. "Oh, nothing. Go ahead and I'm right here if you need me."  
Bosco made it to the bathroom and back without any problems. Susan started to help him into  
bed because she wanted to examine him to see if he could be discharged today. "Can I go and  
see Mikey first?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Can you walk, or do you want to ride?" she asked. "I think I can make it.   
Let's go."  
  
They made their way down the hall and into Mikey's room. Bosco couldn't believe all the tubes  
and wires coming out of him. "Mikey," Bosco whispered with a very sad look on his face. "Can  
you hear me?" Mikey opened his eyes and Bosco saw tears forming in his little brother's eyes.  
  
"Maurice - what are you doing here?" he managed to get out. "Ma sent me to find you. What did  
you get yourself into this time Mikey," he asked without trying to sound like he was scolding a  
child.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, man. I just need some help. Please help me Mo," Mikey pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Mikey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and we're going to get you the help that  
you need. But, you gotta really want it this time Mikey; you gotta or it won't work," stressed  
Bosco.  
  
"I do Mo. I really want it. I don't wanna die. Please help me," Mikey began to cry. Bosco bent  
over and embraced his brother, whispering something in his ear that he used to whisper when he  
was trying to get him to stop being scared during the fights between his Ma and Pop. "Please  
God. Let him really do it this time," Bosco prayed silently.  
  
Susan was standing near the door, trying to give them some privacy. She cleared her throat, and  
signaled to Bosco that Mikey had fallen asleep. "Let's let him get some more rest," she prodded.  
"You could use some more yourself," she said as she helped him back to his room.  
  
"So, we're not so far apart, are we Bosco," said Susan quietly. "No, I guess we're not," he said  
sadly. "Can he get some help here?"  
  
"Absolutely, I already have it in the works. Someone will come by today and see him," Susan  
offered. "Thanks - for everything I mean," and he looked at her and wanted to give her a hug.   
"What the heck was he feeling?" he thought to himself.  
  
Back in his room, Bosco took a seat in the chair while Susan checked him over and gave him a  
clean bill of health. "Well, it looks like you're ready to beat it out of here today," said Susan.   
"Do you want me to find you someplace to stay?" she offered. Then she paused and said, "Or,  
you could stay with me if you want. I have an extra room and then I could keep an eye on you in  
case you have any complications," she said lamely.  
  
He didn't know why, but Bosco really liked the idea and said, "If you're sure you don't mind. I  
don't want to be in the way."  
"Then its all set. I'll go sign you out and we can take off and get you comfortable and get some  
decent food into you," she said. "I work here and I still can't get used to the food in this place,"  
she laughed.   
  
"Sounds great. While you're signing me out I guess I should call work and give them the good  
word about being out of work and take my lumps over losing my gun," Bosco cringed. "Good  
luck," said Susan. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Bosco looked at the clock and decided to try Faith at home. "I hope she's awake," he thought to  
himself. He talked to Faith for about fifteen minutes and let her know about Mikey and that he  
was going to be out of work for at least three weeks due to the fracture. "After all, I can't protect  
the good citizens of the 55 with my trigger finger in a cast," he joked.  
  
"Hmm," chided Faith. "You were saying the other day that you needed a vacation. Are you sure  
you didn't do this on purpose?" she teased him. "Let me know your flight and I'll pick you up  
from the airport Bos," she offered.  
  
"Actually, I was going to check with the boss and see if its alright if I stay here with Mikey  
during the three weeks to help him get set up with the counselors and everything. They seem to  
have a good program here and he seems to really want it to work this time. I think he really got a  
good scare into him this time," he Bosco said hopefully.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but you better give me the name and number of the hotel 'cause that  
domestic violence case is coming up for trial this week. I think I have everything together, but  
just in case I need some info from you...," she trailed off.  
  
"I forgot all about that. Are you sure you don't need me to come back," said Bosco, hating to  
leave Faith with all the dirty work, but he really was looking forward to getting better acquainted  
with Susan. "Hmm, what was that feeling in my stomach," he thought to himself. "I must be  
hungry."  
  
"Nah, I got it taken care of," said Faith. "Don't worry about."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure. But, here's the number where I'll be," he said as he rattled off Susan's  
number. Faith wrote the number down and flipped through her notebook to check something -  
yup, that's the number that Dr. Lewis left in case Faith needed to reach her.  
  
"You're staying at Dr. Lewis' house," asked Faith teasingly. "Well, isn't that cozy. Could  
something be developing there?" she asked with hope in her voice. "Maybe," confessed Bosco.   
"She's nice and she offered. So I'll call you soon and let you know how things are going - with  
Mikey I mean," he added quickly. "Bye Faith."  
  
"Great," he thought he groaned to himself. "That will be all over the station house in about ten  
seconds."  
  
"What will?" asked Susan as she heard the tail end of what he was saying when she returned with  
his things from her locker.  
  
"Nothing. Let's get out of here. I'll buy you breakfast," he said trying to quickly change the  
subject.  
  
Chapter Seven: Something Develops  
  
As the weeks went quickly by, Bosco and Susan found that they really had quite a bit in common.   
They both came from really screwed up families and swore they didn't want they're families  
ending up that way one day. Bosco spent the days visiting his brother. Mikey was released from  
the hospital to a halfway house and he really seemed to be responding to treatment this time. In  
the evenings he and Susan either went out to dinner and a movie or went to a ballgame.   
Sometimes she was so tired after her shift in the ER that they just ordered in and watched TV or  
talked. They were really getting comfortable with each other and both thought to themselves that  
they could get used to this. Faith noticed that Bosco seemed happier each time she talked to him.  
  
"So, when do you think you'll be coming back to work," asked Faith, missing her partner.   
"Gusler is driving me crazy."  
  
"Roger that," laughed Bosco. "I told you that guy was a whack."  
  
"It's not that. He's come a long way, Bosco. I'm just not used to going this long without having  
to pull your butt out of some predicament with the boss or some bad guy," she teased. "Very  
funny, Faith," he snapped kiddingly. "I should be heading home in a day or so, I guess," he said  
sadly.  
  
"Things are going well there aren't they Bosco," Faith smiled. "You know, I really like Susan. I  
could get used to having her around. Do you think she'd come back to the City with me and  
maybe get a job in the ER at Mercy," suggested Bosco.  
  
"Maybe," Faith said, with her smile widening. "Talk to you in a day or so. Have fun Bosco - it  
sounds like it's good for you. Bye."  
  
"Bye Faith," he said and hung up. Susan couldn't help overhearing the conversation and smiling  
as she was in the other room. She felt the same way about Bosco. "He's a little rough around the  
edges, but he put up with a lot growing up and it made him leary of people." Susan thought to  
herself. "And, its not like I don't have any baggage of my own, but he seems to understand," she  
said, remembering how he listened and moved closer when she was telling him about raising and  
then losing Susie and Dr. Green.  
  
Susan finished getting ready for her shift as Bosco walked around the apartment looking at all the  
pictures of Susie. "Boy, she seems to totally love this kid," he thought remembering how sad she  
looks every time he sees her look at the pictures. Susan came out into the living room and asked  
him if he was ready to go have the cast removed. "Definitely," he said eagerly. "Let's go!"  
After his cast was removed and the new x-rays showed everything healed nicely, he invited  
Susan over to Doc Magoo's for lunch. He had become addicted to the burgers over the last few  
weeks.  
  
As they sat in a booth, they looked at each other's sad faces. "Rough day in the ER today?" asked  
Bosco. "No more than usual. What about you? Does your arm hurt?" she asked with concern as  
he flexed his stiff wrist. "Nah - it feels good," replied Bosco. "I guess I'll be heading back to  
New York tomorrow. The doctor said I could go back to work as soon as I get back."  
  
"Well, that's good news," she said with a fake smile on her face. She was really going to miss  
him. She got used to having a good time for a change. Dr. Carter and Luka were teasing her  
about being in such a good mood all the time lately. They didn't know that she had a houseguest  
for the last few weeks. She didn't want to jinx anything and she finally figured out what that  
strange feeling was in her stomach. She only had it when she was around or thought of Bosco.   
She thought the feeling was her falling in love.  
  
"Yeah," Bosco said quietly. "I guess I'll call the airport and book a flight for tomorrow. By the  
way, I got a call from the Chicago P.D. They found my gun. Some junkie tried to hold up a bar.   
It just so happens this was a cop bar and before the guy could get the gun all the way out he  
looked up to see about 50 more stuck in his face," laughed Bosco. "He pissed his pants right  
there before deciding he was outnumbered and dropping the gun." They both laughed until tears  
came to their eyes.  
  
There as an awkward silence, finally broken when Bosco thanked Susan for letting him stay with  
her and for helping to get some counseling going for Mikey. She promised to keep an eye on  
Mikey for him and call if she sensed something might be wrong.  
  
"Look - when I get back to New York I'll put the word out and try to find your sister and Susie  
for you," he offered. "I can't guarantee anything, but I have a few contacts that I can check with  
to see if they've seen her." Susan nodded and thanked him. "That would be great, but you can  
call anytime - even if it's not about Chloe and Susie," she said.  
  
"Look maybe when you have a vacation, you can come and visit. My place isn't as nice as yours,  
but you're welcome to it and I'll show you around my City. Not the holes you saw last time you  
were there. Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with the City like me and you can always get a  
job at Mercy Hospital and we can still keep in touch," Bosco rambled. "You have that all  
planned out," teased Susan. "Just a thought," blushed Bosco.  
  
"It's a good thought. I have often thought of maybe moving to New York so I could be close to  
the last place I saw Susie. I really hope she's alright," she said quietly.  
  
They stood up to leave as Susan was covering a shift for someone that called in sick. She didn't  
know if she would see Bosco before he left the next morning so she awkwardly leaned forward to  
give him a hug goodbye. Before she knew it, their lips touched and they found themselves really  
regretting having to be apart. "Bye," said Susan. "Stay in touch."  
"Yeah, you too Susan. I'll miss you," he said quickly as he turned to pay the bill and leave.  
  
Chapter Nine: Is It Goodbye?  
  
Susan was working with Dr. Kovak and Dr. Carter on another trauma - the result of a drunk  
driver - when Yosh called out that there was a phone call for Dr. Lewis from someone named  
Bosco.  
  
"He said to tell you thanks and he would hold on if you could talk or he would call when he  
landed in New York?" Yosh said, confused by the conversation and hoping that Dr. Lewis knew  
what it was about. Susan looked at Luka and Carter and said, "Can you guys handle this for a  
minute? I have to take this call."  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead," Luka said as he noticed the brightness to Susan's eyes. Carter and Luka  
looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Hi Bosco," Susan bubbled. "We are kind of getting slammed here this morning, but I wanted to  
say goodbye again and wish you a good flight."  
  
"Thanks and I mean it - the offer for New York still stands," said Bosco firmly. "I will check for  
Chloe and Susie and I'll let you know if I find anything out."  
  
"Thanks. Take care Bosco," she said as she hung up the phone sadly. "Maybe I'll see you soon,"  
she said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
What Bosco didn't know was that Susan had already put a call in to Mercy Hospital to inquire  
about a position for an ER doc....  
  
The End??? 


	2. Old New Friends - Part II

Old New Friends - Part II  
  
CHAPTER ONE: HERE WE GO AGAIN  
  
Officers Yokas and Boscorelli are sitting in their unit finally having lunch and sharing some small talk. It has been a normal Friday - call after call after call. No rest for the wicked.  
  
Faith asks Bosco, "So, what are your plans for the weekend?"  
  
"Nothing much," shrugs Bosco. "I'll probably get some laundry done and go work out at the gym a little. My arm is still stiff from that cast," he says while he looks off into the distance, seemingly far, far away.  
  
"Hmm. Not very exciting for the ladies man that you have a rep of being. Come to think of it, you haven't done much, or any for that matter, dating since you got back from Chicago," says Faith, trying not to crack a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't really run into anyone that peaks my interests. I'm a very picky guy, you know," replies Bosco, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Well, all I know is...." Faith is interrupted by someone yelling for help from the corner grocery store. As they look over, they see what looks to be a young girl running from the store, with the owner running out after her yelling, "Help me! She is stealing from the store. Someone stop her!"  
  
"Spectacular," grimaces Bosco as he exits the car, deposits his lunch in the trashcan and takes off after the perpetrator, all in one swift movement.  
  
Having worked together for so long and knowing the neighborhood well, Faith deposits her lunch on the floorboard where Bosco just vacated, flips on the lights and siren, puts the car in drive and takes off in the opposite direction.   
  
Bosco is running down the street and can hear that Faith is not far away in her quest to cut-off the thief at the end of the block. Sure enough, just as the accused reaches the corner, Faith slides up to the curb, slams the car in park and exits the vehicle as quickly as Bosco did when the chase started. At the same time, the thief pulls up short with a look of utter surprise on her face. She pauses just long enough for Bosco to lunge and push her up against the hood of the car and slap on the cuffs.  
  
"Hey, let me go!" yells the girl. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?"  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than steal from your friendly, neighborhood grocer," Bosco shoots back as he pats down the suspect. Faith is going through the girl's backpack to look for any identification, drugs or weapons. As Faith pulls some heroin and the necessary drug paraphernalia from the bag and slaps it down on the hood of the car, she hears Bosco say, "What the.... What are you doing with this stuff - you don't think baby aspirin and baby cough medicine is going to do anything for a hard core junkie such as yourself, do ya'?"  
  
"It's for my kid - she's sick and I don't got the money to take her to the doctor," replies the girl. After looking more closely, Bosco realizes that this isn't a girl, but more a woman - maybe 26 or 27. And, she seems familiar to him - even through the dirt and oily, tangled hair.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asks the woman.  
  
"How the hell do I know, man?" she says. "Maybe you busted me before. I just need to get this medicine to my kid. Can't you let me go this time? I promise I'll get straightened out."  
  
"Bosco, take a look at this," says Faith grimly as she slides the woman's ID in front of him.  
  
Bosco's eyes go wide and he looks back at this woman he should have known. He has seen her before, he thought at her worst. But he has also seen enough pictures of her when she was straight. He can't believe she has gone downhill even more.  
  
"Chloe!?" gasps Bosco. He sits her down in the car and Faith asks, "Chloe, where is Susie?"  
  
"How do you know what my kid's name is?" sneers Chloe. "Did Joe send you looking for me?"  
  
Faith turns around to see Bosco talking to the store owner, who has finally caught up with the action. She sees Bosco pushing some cash into the storeowner's hand to try to smooth things over. He is explaining that it is for her kid who is sick. The owner agrees to forget about the incident since he has the money to pay for his merchandise. As he shakes hands with Officer  
Boscorelli, he sneers at Chloe and says, "You no come in my store no more," in a thick Italian accent.  
  
"Whatever!" Chloe sneers back. "Who'd want to anyway - you're store is a pit!"  
  
"You know, you might show a little gratitude since the guy isn't having you arrested," says Faith.  
  
"Yeah, great, maybe he'll give me a job too," she says back. "So can I leave or what?" she asks as she starts putting her possessions back into her pack. As she reaches to retrieve her drugs, Bosco reaches across and grabs them. "You gotta be kiddin me. You think we're just gonna give you back the drugs? You gotta be under the influence right now to think that."  
  
"So, you didn't answer me," says Faith as she grabs onto Chloe's arm. "Where is Susie? Is she safe? You didn't lose her again, did you?"  
  
Chloe looks at the two officers and it suddenly dawns on her. "Aw, now I remember who you two are. You're the goody goodies that helped Susan find me and Susie," she sneered. "Well, you can forget it. I ain't goin back and I'm not taking you to Susie."  
  
Faith can see Bosco start to get upset, but cuts him off before he can agitate her anymore. "Look, Chloe, you said that Susie's sick. Let us give you a ride over to Mercy to get her checked out."  
  
"Why, so you can call Social Services and try to get her away from me?!" she yells. "We're fine. She just has a cold or, or, allergies or something. This stuff will fix her right up."  
  
"And what if it doesn't? What if its something more, like pneumonia. She's gonna need antibiotics. You don't have the money for that if you had to try to steal this stuff," reasons Faith. "Let us take you over to the free clinic at least - just to make sure it's nothing serious. C'mon."  
  
"You're not gonna call Social Services?" she asks. "No," replies Faith and Bosco simultaneously. "We just want to make sure Susie is okay. That's all I care about," says Bosco.  
  
Bosco is catching on to what Faith is trying to do. They'll take her over to the free clinic where Faith knows the doc that works there. She has done this before. She'll give the doctor the look and he'll tell Chloe that it's something more serious and that they can stay in one of the exam rooms until the antibiotics kick in and she is feeling better. That will buy them some time to  
figure out what to do. Faith knows that Bosco wants to call Dr. Lewis so she can hop a plane out here.  
  
"All right, but you better not double-cross me," Chloe said. "Little Susie is right down the road in that empty apartment house. She was sleeping when I left, but she'll probably be waking up soon."  
  
Faith and Chloe start to walk down the street toward the building and Bosco starts to follow. Faith tells Bosco to bring the car down. She doesn't want him to irritate the situation right now. She knows that he's already dialing County General to get hold of Dr. Lewis on his cell phone before he even gets to the car.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: HELPING SUSIE  
  
The desk clerk pages Dr. Lewis to a phone. "Dr. Lewis, how can I help you?" says Susan tiredly into the phone.  
  
"Well, that's a fine greeting," smiles Bosco.  
  
Her heart skips a beat and her mood immediately brightens.  
  
"Hey Bos, good to hear from you. Are you alright?" she asks, suddenly concerned. "You didn't have another run in with a drug dealer, did you?"   
  
"Nah. I'm fine. But, I have some kind of good news for you," he says, not quite sure to categorize it as good news. "Well, at least I'm not calling to tell her they're dead," he says to himself.  
  
"What is it? You're getting another vacation and coming back to room with me?" she asks hopefully.  
  
"No, but you might want to come and room with me. Faith and I found Chloe and Susie today," he offers.  
  
"What?! That's great! Is Susie okay? Is Chloe okay? Where did you find them? They're not in any trouble, are they?" she rambles on.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Susan," it feels really good to talk to her again. "Everyone is fine - well, for the most part," he says.  
  
"What aren't you telling me Bosco?" asks Susan as Dr. Carter is motioning for her to return to the case they were treating. She nods to Dr. Carter and holds up one finger to tell him she'll be there in just a minute. Dr. Carter nods and goes back to work.  
  
"Well, Susie has a cold or something - at least nothing that some antibiotics won't clear up," reassures Bosco. "Why don't you hop on a plane and come see for yourself," he asks, already brightening at the thought of seeing her again.  
  
"What's up with Chloe?" she asks, cringing.  
  
"Well, she's definitely messed up again. Look, can you come here and I'll explain everything to you then? I don't know how long we can convince her to wait around," Bosco cautions.  
  
"I can get Dr. Weaver to cover the rest of my shift and I'll be on the next flight out," offers Susan. "Is that good enough?" she smiles.  
  
"Just give me a call - you still have my cell number right? I'll pick you up from the airport," he offers.  
  
"Thanks Bosco. You saved the day again," said Susan gratefully.  
  
"Hey, we're just....," he is interrupted by Susan. "Yeah, I know, we're just doing our job, ma'am. I'll see you in about 3 hours. And, Bosco - thanks."  
  
"Not a problem," says Bosco, hanging up and feeling a funny feeling in his stomach. "There it is again," he thinks to himself.  
  
As he is walking toward the empty building he hears Faith over the radio. "55-david, we need a bus forthwith at my location." He rushes in and finds Faith and Chloe huddled over Susie. Faith is doing rescue breathing. Chloe is nearing hysteria, saying over and over again, "She was fine when I left to get the medicine. I swear it. Oh, God. Susie, please."  
  
Faith scoops up the little girl and turns to head out when she spots Bosco rushing in.  
  
"What the hell?" says Bosco. "What's going on?"  
  
"I've got a pulse, but she was making a gurgling noise as we walked in," Faith explained excitedly as she rushes toward the police car with the girl. "Bos, she stopped breathing. I don't think we can wait for the bus!"  
  
"Climb in," yells Bosco, opening the back door to the car and pushing Chloe into the front seat at the same time. "I'll get us to Mercy!"  
  
Dammit, please don't make me have to tell Susan that she's too late, Bosco pleads to himself.  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: WAITING GAME  
  
Bosco expertly brings the car to a screeching halt right outside the ER doors at Mercy. He grabs the keys out of the ignition (an automatic action ever since he had to listen to the Lieutenant's wrath and the unending razzing from Sully and Davis when his car got taken by a perp) as he jumps out of the car and runs around to the other side to let Faith, Susie and Chloe out. The security guard at the door yells to Bosco that he can't leave the car in the middle of the entrance and Bosco gives him a dirty look as he gets back in the car and moves it to a parking spot reserved for ER docs only. The guard starts to say something about him leaving the car there, but when Bosco looks at him in the way only Bosco can, he gets the message that he'll move the car when he's damned good and ready. He quickly heads into the ER and catches up with Faith and Chloe.  
  
They had the dispatcher call ahead to Mercy so there was a team waiting for them as they hit the triage area. As soon as they took Susie, Faith just about collapsed on the floor and Bosco caught her from behind as she went down.  
  
"Faith," he shouts, "Are you alright?"  
  
Out of breath and drenched in sweat, Faith responds, "Yeah... I'm just tired from doing that breathing all the way in."  
  
Bosco got Faith into a chair and gently moved Chloe (who by this time was in shock and no longer seemed to be "there") out of the middle of the hallway to a stretcher to get her checked out. "Who the hell knows what she's on these days," he thought to himself. He then went in the direction that the team took Susie. He watched through the glass as they feverishly worked to get the child breathing on her own again. "Please let her be okay. Don't let it be too late," he prayed.  
  
Nurse Proctor watched as Bosco paced in front of the triage room for the next 45 minutes, as they worked to get Susie stabilized. Faith walked up behind Bosco and said, "So, how's she doin' Bos?"  
  
"I don't know - they don't tell ya nothin' around here," he said, disgusted. "Yeah, well she'll be okay. We got her here in time," hoped Faith. "I called the Station and said we'd probably be stuck here for the rest of the shift and would do the paperwork while we're here," she added. "But, I need the keys to move the RMP before the security guard has a stroke out there." Bosco absently handed Faith the keys.  
  
"Sully and Davis are gonna love covering all our calls for the rest of the shift," smirked Bosco. "Yeah, well they're big boys. They'll get over it," responded Faith lightly.  
  
Just then Proctor came over to tell them that Chloe was being admitted. They did a tox screen on her and found a bunch of different things in her system and she was pretty run down herself. She also said that Susie was stabilized and would be moved up to ICU.  
  
"So, what was wrong with her?" asked Faith. Proctor said, "From what Dr. Mitchell was saying to the ICU doc, it was some kind of respiratory infection that went untreated, and because of her rundown condition, spread through her system and settled near her heart muscle. I don't know if you know it or not, but her heart stopped beating for a short time."  
  
"What!?," said Bosco in a low shout looking through the window at Susie to assure himself she was still alive. "Well, is she gonna be okay?" Proctor just shrugged and crossed her fingers, "The doctor can tell you more. Is there anyone we can contact?"  
  
"I already called her Aunt. She's flying in from Chicago," he said looking at his watch. Proctor walked away as Bosco said, "Man, Susan is gonna kill me."  
  
"Bos, you did everything you could. You got her here as fast as you could. No way she's gonna blame you," replied Faith.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't find her sooner. All the lookin' I did and I found her by mistake," he said sadly.  
  
"So that's why you haven't been going out with the guys and stuff? And here, from what you were saying, I thought you probably had the cleanest apartment and best creased laundry in the City," she said softly. "Bos, you should have told me. I would've helped you look for her."  
  
"You have a family to take care of, Faith," he replied. "I couldn't ask you to help me on a wild goose chase. I didn't even know if she was in the City anymore."  
  
"I would have though, Bos," she said. "I know, that's why I didn't ask you," Bosco told her. "But thanks, Faith."  
  
Faith put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before she headed out to move the car, "Be right back," she said as she jingled the keys in her hand. Bosco didn't hear her as he was lost in thought and looking at his watch.  
  
Bosco and Faith waited around until Susie got settle in her ICU room and Chloe was admitted to a regular room. "Man," said Bosco. "Can you believe how screwed up Chloe is? She doesn't even know what's going on with Susie - she doesn't even know she could die," he sneered. "What kind of a mother is that?"  
  
"The kind with lots of problems," Faith said sadly. "Hopefully, she'll get the help she needs here."  
  
"Nah, it's like with Mikey - nothing helped him until he wanted to be helped. They gotta want if Faith," he said.  
  
It was end of shift and Faith and Bosco returned to the station to hand in their reports, change and head home. Bosco got changed quickly and checked his watch for the hundredth time.  
  
"She hasn't called yet?" asks Faith.   
  
"Nah, and she should have been here by now. I guess I'll head over to Mercy and sit with Susie and that screwed up sister of her's until she calls me to pick her up."  
  
"Alright - try to have a good night. Call me if you need anything," offered Faith as she grabbed her stuff and headed out. "Yeah, thanks. See you tomorrow Faith," Bosco said as he headed in the other direction.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: KEEPING THE VIGIL  
  
Bosco was sitting in Susie's ICU room. He had pulled a chair up to her bedside and was holding her little fingers in his hand. Susan came hurriedly around the corner and stopped short when she saw Bosco and heard him talking to Susie.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner, Susie. I really tried," he whispered. "You're Aunt Susan is on her way and should be here anytime now. But, you need to try to fight this and wake up. Just wake up and look at me so I know you're still there. I don't think Susan can stand to lose you again," he said softly.  
  
Susan stepped back and came rushing back in. She didn't want Bosco to know that she heard all the wonderful things he was saying to Susie.  
  
Bosco looked up and smiled at Susan and walked over to her. "Why didn't you call me? I told you I'd come get you from the airport." They hugged awkwardly - it was an awkward situation because Susan was embarrassed that Chloe screwed up again and Bosco felt bad he didn't find them sooner.  
  
"Why don't you try turning your phone on?" asked Susan sarcastically as she went over to Susie's bedside to check on her. "You'll probably find at least four messages in your voicemail."  
  
"What," said Bosco as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Oh man, it must be dead. I'm sorry Susan," he apologized. "No problem. Luckily you told me where you were so I just took a cab," she said, shrugging it off. "I'm just glad you found them. You told me you would," she smiled warmly.  
  
"I just wish we'd found her sooner," not really wanting to tell her how they found her. She had enough to deal with.  
  
He watched her as she looked at the chart and read the doctor's notes, frowning.  
  
"So, is she going to be okay, Doc?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Bosco. I just hope there isn't too much damage to her heart. They have her scheduled for tests tomorrow," she said. "We'll have to wait for those results."  
  
"She's been sleeping since we found her. She must be really worn out," he said.  
  
"She's pretty heavily sedated. They want to give her a chance to build her strength back up and lots of rest and nutrients is the best thing for that," she said as she checked the girl's IV lines and oxygen level.  
  
"So where's that sister of mine?" she asked angrily.  
  
"She's on another floor. She's pretty messed up too Susan. She really freaked out when Susie stopped breathing," Bosco said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's 'messed up' and 'freaked out'. Did they do any tox screens to find out what she was taking this time?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, the nurse, Proctor, she's really good, she told me that there were a couple of different drugs in her and that she was pretty run down too," Bosco told her, trying to sound sympathetic. "Do you want me to take you to her?" he offered.  
  
"Not right now. I need to stay here with Susie right now," she said as Bosco saw tears start to fall as she turned toward Susie.  
  
He walked quietly over to her and put his arms around her. She turned into him and began to cry hard now. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I don't know why I'm breaking down like this. I'm a doctor,I'm supposed to be able to put these feelings aside."  
  
"Not when its family, Susan. Go ahead and let it go. You've been worried about her for a long time now," he said gently.  
  
He held her for a long time - even after she stopped crying - until they heard a noise from Susie's direction. They both looked to see Susie looking through half-opened eyes. "Hey Susie," Susan said as she quickly unfolded herself from Bosco's embrace and moved over to the bed.  
  
Bosco missed her already and she was still in the same room. He was glad that Susie was awake, but he was afraid that she would be leaving for Chicago too soon. "Maybe she's too weak to travel," he told himself.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" asked Susie from behind her oxygen mask. "She's here in the hospital too, honey," said Bosco. "She's just in a different room right now."  
  
"Is she okay, Aunt Susan?" she said nervously.  
  
Susan nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure she is, but I can go check if you want. I haven't seen her yet - I came right to you first, pumpkin."  
  
"Please check on her," Susie said as she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
"Okay, sweetie," said Susan as she stroked her niece's hair. She turned to see Bosco yawning and said, "You had a busy day, why don't you head home and get some rest. You have to work again tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I'm okay. Besides, what are you gonna do? You can't stay here all night. I'll wait for you and take you to my pla... - I mean wherever you want me to take you for the night," he said.  
  
Susan remembered his offer when he left Chicago - about staying with him and seeing the sights. "You know, I'm going to stay here for tonight. I don't want Susie to wake up by herself and be scared. But I may take you up on your offer tomorrow - even if it's just for a shower and to change clothes," she said taking his hand. "Thanks Bosco. You saved her again."  
  
Bosco shifted back and forth uneasily and said, "Yeah, well the offer still stands - whenever you need it Susan. I'll stay here with you tonight," he offered.  
  
"No, Bosco. I need you to be strong for me. Go home and get some rest," she said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, but I'll stop by on my way to work tomorrow. C'mon. I'll show you where Chloe is," he said as he took her hand again and they walked out of the room.  
  
He let her go into Chloe's room by herself. He knew she wanted some privacy when she talked to her. He was waiting outside when she came back out with tear-streaked cheeks and frightened anger in her eyes.  
  
He rushed over to her and held her. "That's it, I'm staying here with you tonight," he said firmly.  
  
"No, Bosco. I mean it - I'm going to need you to be rested and strong for me. Please," she trailed off.  
  
"All right," he finally agreed. "I had them put another bed in Susie's room for you. They said only because you're a doctor. If you had just been 'Joe Average Guy Off The Street,' you'd be stuck in a chair outside of her room," he said jokingly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that all those years in college and med schools and residencies is finally paying off for me," she smiled finally.  
  
"Okay - well I'm going to take off. Call me if you need me. You have my numbers right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you might want to charge up that cell phone again," she teased.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder, Smart-Ass," he teased back. He leaned over and kissed her and it lasted a little longer than a normal kiss.  
  
They reluctantly let go of each other and Bosco headed home, but with a smile on his face.  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP  
  
Bosco walked up the stairs to his apartment still smiling. It sure was good to have Susan around - even if it was only for a short time. He was sure that once Susie and Chloe were okay, she would head back with them to Chicago. That is, if Chloe didn't take off with the kid again.  
  
He unlocked his door, grabbed the mail from under the door and dropped it on the kitchen table. He traveled through the apartment and into his bedroom to change into his sweats and a t-shirt. He walked back out and flipped on the television and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
As he was making himself some pasta, he popped open a beer and the phone rang. He grabbed the phone thinking it was Susan and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you heard from Dr. Lewis yet," said Faith. "Oh, hi Faith. I thought you were her. Susan's at the hospital with Susie and Chloe. She took a cab from the airport," not telling Faith that she had to take the cab because his cell was dead.  
  
"So how did it go? Was it good to see her again," Faith pried, knowing that Bosco liked Dr. Lewis more than he was letting on.  
  
"Geez Faith," he said, "I can think of better circumstances to see her under again?" said Bosco sarcastically. He knew what Faith was trying to do.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course," Faith said thinking how stupid her question must have sounded. "So, how is Susie and Chloe?"  
  
"Well, Susie woke up while we were... uh...., while I was there and they talked for a few minutes before she fell asleep again. I took her to see Chloe, but I didn't want to be in on that conversation so I waited in the hall. It must have been pretty intense because she was pretty upset," he explained and remembered how it felt to hold her.  
  
"Anyway, she's staying at the hospital tonight so I'll probably stop by on my way in to the station house tomorrow to see if she needs anything," he offered.  
  
"Okay, good," said Faith. "I'll see you tomorrow then Bos."  
  
"Yeah, see ya Faith."  
  
Before he could forget again, Bosco put his cell phone in the charger. He also put his jacket and keys by the door in case he had to find them in a hurry. He had to admit to himself that it felt good having someone need him and be waiting for him. He went back to finish his dinner and flopped down on the couch to catch the news before heading to bed.  
  
Around 1:30 in the morning he woke up on the couch and headed to bed. On the way down the hall, he reached out and grabbed the cordless phone so he would have it close in case Susan called. He fell asleep and slept soundly for the first time since he returned from Chicago. He woke up at 10:00 in the morning to the phone ringing. He couldn't find it and the answering machine started to pick up just as he located the phone tangled up in the sheets with him. He  
remembered he was hold it when he fell asleep last night. He heard Susan's voice on the machine and picked up the call just in time to hear her leaving a message.  
  
"Hi Bosco, it's Susan. At least I know that the batteries didn't go dead on the answering machine," she said teasingly.  
  
"Hey - this isn't the answering machine so you better watch what you say," he kidded back.  
  
"Oh hi. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up," she apologized. "Are you kidding? I should have been up an hour ago. I haven't slept this well since... well in a while," Bosco said, flustered.  
  
"So, how is everyone this morning? Did the night go smoothly?" he asked.  
  
"Susie is doing much better today. I think the massive amounts of antibiotics through her IV and the good night's sleep is doing wonders for her. But, she has a way to go yet," Susan informed him.  
  
She paused and he wondered what happened since he didn't hear a report on her sister's condition. "And, what about Chloe?" he prodded.  
  
"Well, Chloe is Chloe and blaming everyone else but herself for her problems," she said in a disgusted tone. "I called my parents and of course they just said that they send their best but they couldn't possibly come to New York," she continued. "I can't believe they aren't coming to see Susie at least - she is their only granddaughter."  
  
Boy, and I thought my family was screwed up Bosco thought to himself. "Yeah, well do you really want them here?" he asked gently.  
  
"No, you're right, but I just can't believe I still can't count on them," she said. "Well, you can count on me and I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want me to bring anything? Food? Magazines? Anything?"  
  
"No, just you would be great," she said gratefully. "That is if you have time before you have to get to work."  
  
"Absolutely!" he said. "I'll be right there."  
  
He took a few moments to straighten up in case she wanted to come back while he was at work and catch a shower or a nap. He grabbed his extra set of keys off the hook by the door to give her, grabbed his jacket and cell phone and headed out the door whistling to himself.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: JUST ANOTHER DAY  
  
Faith, Sully and Ty were in the locker room getting ready for roll call, which was in about 10 minutes.  
  
"So, how late do you think he's going to be today?" asked Sully, looking at his watch.  
  
Ty said, "Five bucks says he'll get here 30 seconds before roll call AND he'll make it to roll call with 5 seconds to spare."  
  
They both looked at Faith waiting for her bet. "I don't know guys, I got a feeling that he will be here any second and in a good mood to boot," she said laughing.  
  
"OK, Faith - give it up," they both said in unison.  
  
"What? It's just a feeling I have, that's all," she lied continuing to laugh.  
  
Just then they all heard someone coming down the hall whistling. They all waited and, sure enough, Bosco came walking around the corner with a bounce in his step and a "Good afternoon, people."  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood today, Bosco?" asked Ty. "Did you get to arrest some derelict on the way in today or something?"  
  
"Can't a guy just be in a good mood without something as good as that happening?" he replied, offended.  
  
"Not when that guy is you," Sully chimed in. "There has to be a specific reason for it."  
  
They all finished getting ready and headed into roll call. They sat through the briefing from Lt. Swersky and headed out to work. Faith pulled up short and stared as Bosco actually asked if she preferred to drive or if he could. "No, go ahead Bos, you can drive. You know, I like this new you," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about Faith?" Bosco asked. "What is everyone's problem today?"  
  
"We're just not used to seeing this side of you, Bos. And I gotta tell ya, I'm liking it," she said, slapping him on the shoulder and heading around to the passenger side of the car.  
  
"Yeah, me too," he said to himself. "Hey, you mind if we swing by Mercy at dinnertime today?" he asked non-chalantly.  
  
"Whatever, as long as I can get a decent salad," agreed Faith. They had a normal beginning to their shift and called out at Mercy Hospital on their dinner break. Faith said she was going to hit the ladies room and wash up and Bosco said he would catch her in the cafeteria.  
  
He headed for the elevator and headed up to ICU to look for Susan. He found her standing at the nurse's station talking to one of the doctors and held back until she was done. She had a serious look on her face. "Uh, oh," thought Bosco. "This doesn't look good."  
  
After Susan finished talking and the doctor left to tend to another patient, Susan just leaned against the desk and put her head in her hands. Bosco noticed her shoulders shaking and he quietly walked over and touched her back.  
  
"What's up, Susan," he asked gently. She turned around with a terrified look on her face and just looked at Bosco. "What?" he asked again.  
  
"We just got Susie's tests back. The infection has caused irreparable damage to her heart. She's going to need a heart transplant. Oh, Bosco, what do I do now?" she asked as he took her into his arms and just held her for awhile.  
  
After a few minutes they started to walk down the hallway. "Where are we going," asked Bosco. "I have to go and tell Chloe," she sighed. "What can I do for you?" Bosco asked her. "Nothing right now. I have to get on the phone with some specialists and talk to the transplant group to find out where she stands on the donor list," she said, looking overwrought.  
  
"Look, I have to finish my shift, but then I'm all your's. Susie is stable for right now, right?" he asked hopefully.   
  
Susan nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Good," said Bosco. "When I get done with work I'm going to pick you up and take you to my place. You can catch a nap, get cleaned up," she started to interrupt him. "If you don't want to leave Susie alone while you do that, I'll stay here with her, but you need to get some rest. You came here right from work and from what I know of that, you haven't slept since when...?" he asked.  
  
"What's today," she said, half laughing. "Tuesday," he answered. "Sunday morning, I think," she said, suddenly feeling the fatigue.  
  
"Right. Do you think it's gonna do Susie any good for you to get sick too?" he reasoned.  
  
"Okay, okay. I give," she sighed. Bosco smiled and said, "Good. I'll be by at 11:30 - sooner if I can. But, you can call me if you need me before that." He flashed her his phone and said, "All charged up and waiting for your call," as he turned and headed to find Faith.  
  
"I always did like a man in uniform," she teased as he turned back toward her and noticed her giving him and up and down look. He grinned and walked into the elevator.  
  
Susan went into Chloe's room to tell her what was going on. Chloe seemed extremely depressed when Susan walked in. The lights were off and she was turned toward the wall, just staring off.  
  
"Chloe, we need to talk." No response. "It's about Susie," she said, a little louder this time.  
  
"What's wrong," Chloe mumbled without moving. "She's pretty sick. Remember, I told you the infection settled around her heart muscle?" she asked. Chloe just nodded without saying anything. "Well, the infection caused significant damage to her heart muscle." Chloe didn't say anything. "Chloe, Susie's going to need a heart transplant - the sooner the better." Chloe turned toward Susan with a look of terror on her face.  
  
"Oh Susan, what have I done, what have I done to my little girl," she said, starting to cry. Susan walked over to the bed and held Chloe until she settled down. Susan thought to herself, "You did do this to her Chloe and I can never forgive you for it. But, I also know that you have a sickness and need help too. If only you had left Susie with me, this never would have happened."  
  
Just when Susan thought that Chloe had herself under control, the doctor came in to speak with her about Susie's condition. She got pretty upset all over again and they ended up having to sedate her. It didn't help her to handle the news about Susie while she going through drug withdrawl. After Chloe fell asleep, Susan walked back to Susie's room and just sat in the corner, trying to think. She had some decisions to make.  
  
Bosco told Faith the whole story about Susie while they had dinner and then headed back to work. "Bosco, I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Faith asked, concerned.  
  
"I really don't know Faith. I don't even know if there's anything I can do," replied Bosco.  
  
"Just be there for Susan, Bos. That's the main thing," she advised. "You can't bail on her when she needs you - not like you've done to girls in the past," she tried to say gently.  
  
Bosco looked over at Faith. "I know, Faith. I know. I don't think that's going to be a problem this time," he said with a hopeful smile. "Yeah, I don't think so either, Bos," Faith smiled back.  
  
Toward the end of the shift, Faith and Bosco got sent to a domestic disturbance call. As happens all too often, the woman didn't want to press charges. Luckily, because of new laws, the victim doesn't have to press charges. If the officers feel that there is a problem and that any violence has been perpetrated, they can make the arrest without the victim pressing charges.  
  
But, this guy was pretty drunk and beligerant. He didn't go quietly and before they took him to lock-up they had to take him over to Mercy to get checked out from the scuffle. Unfortunately, he got a few licks in on Bosco as well. Nothing serious, but he should probably get the scratches cleaned out good while he was there.  
  
As Bosco was bringing the guy into the ER, he tried to break free by kicking at Bosco and connected with his knee.  
  
"Look jag-off," Bosco said to the guy as he brought him down to the ground roughly to get him under control again. The guy hit his chin on the ground and it started to bleed. "You're goin' to lock-up no matter what. Whether you get there in one piece or not is entirely up to you!" he finished as two orderlies came over to help Bosco get the guy into a room.  
  
As he picked the guy up off the floor, he looked up to see Susan standing there. "Are you alright," she asked standing a safe distance, with a shocked look on her face. She noticed that Bosco had some cuts to his arm and cheek.  
  
"Uh, yeah. No problem," he said, flustered over the fact that she saw him in his 'cop persona'. "So, what's up? What are you doin' down here? Everything okay?" he asked quickly, trying to get her mind away from what just happened.  
  
"Nothing - everything's still the same. I just had to come down and fill out some paperwork," she said haltingly.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm almost done with my shift and I'll swing by and pick you up. Did you have anything to eat today?" he asked her, trying to remember what he had left at his apartment to eat.  
  
"No, I ate some today. I'm not really hungry, just tired," she said back. "Great, so I'll see you in a bit?" he asked as a question. He didn't know if she really wanted to come to his place after that display.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Bos." Susan headed back to the elevators and Faith caught up with Bosco after parking the RMP. Faith nodded at Susan and looked at the worried look on Bosco's face. "Everything okay, Bos?" she asked.  
  
"What - yeah," he said. "I hope so," he thought to himself.  
  
They finished up at Mercy and headed back to the station to book the guy and finish the paperwork. "You know what, Bos? I've got this paperwork, why don't you get the Good Doctor home," offered Faith. Bosco glanced at his watch and noticed it was a little after 11:30. "You sure you don't mind, Faith?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, go ahead. You stayed late the last time when I had to get home to the kids. Have a good night," she smirked. Bosco made a face at Faith and left.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: SHARING  
  
Bosco got up to Susie's room just before midnight. Susan was in the chair next to the bed with her eyes closed. He thought she was asleep. He looked over at Susie who opened her eyes and looked at Bosco.  
  
"Hey, Susie. How are you?" whispered Bosco.  
  
"I'm okay," Susie responded, pulling the oxygen mask away from her face. "I remember you from last time," she said sadly. "You saved me then too."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm glad I could be there for you," Bosco said, blushing. She really is a cute kid. How she got handed such a screwed up mother he couldn't figure out.  
  
"Are you going to take care of my Aunt Susan?" she asked. "Yeah, Susie. I'd sure like to try," he whispered, hopefully.  
  
"I'm gonna take her to my place to get some rest and get cleaned up. Is that okay?" he asked her. She nodded with a smile. She was getting tired again. "My place is only a few minutes from here. The nurses have my phone number and you can have them call if you need anything - even just to talk. Is that okay?" he said to her quietly.  
  
"Yeah," she yawned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now, okay?"  
  
"Absolutely, honey," Bosco said has he smoothed the little girl's hair and put her oxygen mask back in place.  
  
He turned to see that Susan was awake. "How long you been awake?" he asked.  
  
"Long enough," she said smiling. She started to get up and get her stuff together.  
  
She checked Susie over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before they headed to Bosco's apartment.  
  
As they were climbing the stairs to his door, the Super came out of his apartment and said, "So, Mr. Boscorelli. Is this the young lady you have been searching for every day and night? I was beginning to think you had moved out on me," he said. "You are one lucky lady. He has been out looking everywhere for you." Susan looked at Bosco and noticed he was blushing and trying to get away and inside his apartment.  
  
"Nah, this is the little girl's Aunt. We found her yesterday - she's at the hospital." Bosco said hurriedly, practically pushing Susan through the door and into his apartment.   
  
"Mr. Boscorelli - here is your mail. I didn't want to just leave it in the hallway for so many days. Let's robbers know that you are away, right? That's what he told us at the neighborhood watch meeting," he said proudly to Susan.  
  
"Well, thanks Mr. Esposito. I appreciate it. G'night," he said closing the door.  
  
He turned to see Susan standing there with a big grin on her face and her arms crossed in front of her. "What?!" he said with one of his Bosco faces.  
  
"You really are a softie, aren't you?" she teased. "So, what was that in the ER with that guy. You were kind of rough, don't you think?" she said, frowning and looking at the scratches on his arms and cheek.  
  
"Oh that. Well, Dr. Lewis, that was a guy who decided to use his wife for a punching bag after drinking all night," he said with a serious look coming over his face. "You didn't see her coming in, I guess. She was unconscious on a stretcher," he said getting angry.  
  
"Hey, relax. It's okay," said Susan, sorry she had brought it up. Boy, he does have a short fuse she thought to herself.  
  
Bosco took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, sorry. It's just that all the crap we see out there everyday," he trailed off. "Well, you probably get to see some pretty gruesome stuff in the ER too, right?"  
  
She thought about that and remembered how she just about attacked the parents who brought their son in saying that he just fell again. She knew all too well that it was more than that. The boy was only eight and had a chart at County General the same thickness that some of their elderly repeat patients have.  
  
She nodded in answer to his question. "Well, can I grab that shower? I really can't stand myself anymore," she laughed.   
  
"Sure," he said. "Right down the hall. I'll go get your bag out of the car. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need."   
  
"Thanks," she replied, hurrying down the hall. Boy this shower is going to feel good.  
  
Bosco went downstairs and got her bag from the car. He deposited it in his room and started to change the sheets as he heard singing. He realized it was Susan in the shower. He just listened while he was getting his room ready for her use. "Boy, I could get used to this," he smiled to himself.  
  
He finished up and headed to the kitchen to throw a little snack together in case she decided she was hungry after all. He flipped on the TV to check the ball scores, grabbed a beer and flopped on the couch waiting for Susan to finish up.  
  
He was on his second beer as she came out of his room with his robe wrapped around her. She looked a little flustered, but he liked the look - too much. "Wow," he said to himself. "Um, do you have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt or something I could use," she asked, embarrassed. "I forgot to pack night clothes."  
  
"Sure, no problem," he said as he got up quickly and stumbled a little. She caught him. "Are you okay," she asked concerned. "Yeah, I guess that guy hit me in the side of the head a little harder than I thought. And, that second beer probably didn't help either," he chuckled.  
  
"Let me take a look at you," she said as she brought him over to the light so she could check out the bruise that was forming near his temple. She ran her finger lightly along the bruise and looked into his eyes to check his pupil response. "I think you may have a mild concussion, Officer Boscorelli," she declared.  
  
They were standing very close together and Bosco leaned over and gently kissed Susan on the lips. She kissed him back and they embraced. They stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes and then slowly made their way back to the bedroom, stopping to explore each other along the way. They reached the bed and the robe fell to the floor. Bosco's breath caught and he just took in the beauty that he had only imagined until now. Susan reached over and lifted Bosco's t-shirt over his head. They kissed some more, as Bosco explored. Susan loosened his pants and they both fell onto the bed.  
  
Awhile later, when they were both spent and very relaxed, Susan looked over at a sleeping Bosco. She traced the bruise at his temple again and lightly kissed it. He stirred and turned toward Susan and they found each other again.  
Afterwards, they just lay next to each other and talked. They talked about anything and everything. They told each other everything about themselves. Bosco couldn't believe it. He had never been able to talk about himself this much - not even to Faith. It felt really good and he sat up, sadly thinking about how he would feel when it was time for her to go back to Chicago.  
  
"What," Susan asked quietly. "Nothing - I just thought that maybe you'd want that t-shirt and sweats now," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she blushed, looking at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m. and suddenly she didn't feel the least bit tired. She felt happy. Bosco handed her the shirt and pants. She put on the shirt as he grabbed his jeans and headed out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch.   
  
"Where are you going, Bos?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I figured you probably need to get some rest for Susie," he said looking at the floor.  
  
"I'll sleep a lot better with you here," she said. "And, I need to check on you with that concussion periodically," she said making up an excuse.  
  
"Oh, well in that case," he smiled, heading back for the bed. As they both lay together and drifted off to sleep Bosco said to himself, "I think I'm falling in love with you Susan."  
  
Susan just smiled because he didn't say it to himself. She whispered back, "Me too, Bos, me too."  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: TROUBLE  
  
They slept until the phone woke them at 8:30 in the morning. Bosco grabbed the phone so it wouldn't wake Susan, but realized that she wasn't there.   
  
"Yeah," he said gruffly into the phone. "Officer Boscorelli, this is Janet from Mercy. Is Dr. Lewis there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hang on I'll get her," he said as he suddenly smelled coffee and bacon cooking in the kitchen. He smiled and got up, putting his robe on.  
He took the phone out to the kitchen, kissed Susan on the back of the neck and handed her the phone. "It's Mercy," he said has he handed her the phone.  
  
He took over keeping an eye on the bacon and poured himself a cup of coffee as he listened to Susan's end of the conversation. After about a minute, he realized that it wasn't just a routine call. He turned off the bacon and went over to her just as she was hanging up.  
  
"What's up? Is Susie okay?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, Susie's the same. But, Chloe apparently took off during the night," she said, getting angry.  
  
"Oh man," said Bosco. "I'll drive you over." They both went to get dressed without saying another word. About half an hour later, they were standing in Susie's room and reading the note that Chloe left.  
  
"Dear Susie,  
  
I know you know what a loser I am. I want you to know that I really did try to be a good mother to you. It's just that everything always went wrong. And, now, look what I've done to you. I made you sick. Aunt Susan will be able to take care of you. I've gone to do the only thing I can do to help you now. I only pray that it is enough. Think of me whenever you feel your new heart beating in your chest.  
  
I love you Susie - always.  
  
Mom"  
  
Bosco put a hand around Susan's shoulder as they both finished reading. "Man," Bosco whispered. "Where do you think she went?"  
  
"I have no idea. You know the City better than I do," she responded back. "What do you think she meant by the note?" Susan asked Bosco.  
  
Just then, Chloe's doctor came in. He said, "I'm glad you're here. I'm afraid I know what your sister is planning. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."  
  
"What?" asked Susan, anxiously.  
  
"She kept asking me about finding donors to match for Susie. She kept asking me if a blood relative would be better. When I told her that it would be the best, but that it rarely happened that way, she started asking me about how 'dead was too dead' to use a heart," he explained grimly.  
  
The doctor handed Susan the note that Chloe left for her in her room. It read,   
  
"Susan,  
  
I know you were right. I should have left Susie with you back in Chicago. You should always have been the big sister. I just screwed it up - like everything else. Well, I'm going to fix things this time. Please take care of Susie and let her know how much I truly loved her.  
  
Good-bye  
Chloe"  
  
"Oh my God," Susan exclaimed as she turned to Bosco. "You have to find her, Bosco! You realize what she's doing, right?"   
  
Bosco looked confused at first and then all of a sudden he realized that Chloe was going to try to give Susie her own heart.   
  
"I will Susan. I will." He gave her a kiss before he left to go to the station early and start looking for Chloe. He called Faith, Ty and Sully on the way. They all agreed to head in and help look for Chloe. Ty told Alex what was going on before he left her and she said she would alert the other medics.  
  
On the way to the station, Bosco swung by the building where they found Susie and Chloe just two days before. Nothing. He continued searching the streets as he drove to the station.  
  
Faith, Sully and Ty were waiting for him when he got to the locker room. "What do you want us to do?" asked Sully. He passed out the left over copies of the picture of Chloe and Susie that he had made when he was looking for them.   
  
"Just get in touch with all your contacts and ask if they've seen her," he said pointing to the picture.  
  
Faith said, "I let Lt. Swersky know what was going on. He said as long as it is quiet, we can all keep looking."   
  
Ty offered, "I let Alex know what was going on also. She's going to pass the word to the other medics to keep an eye out also."  
  
"Great - we'll stop over to the firehouse and drop off some pictures for them. Thanks, guys. I really appreciate your help. Let's go," Bosco said to his friends.  
  
They all drove around, looking and checking in with their contacts. Luckily, fate was on their side and it was a quiet day in the City. The other sector cars were able to keep up with any calls that came in. Whenever they heard a call that sounded like it could be something regarding Chloe, Faith and Bosco headed to the call to check it out. Bosco kept in touch with Susan at the hospital. Susie remained stable and they hadn't heard anything from Chloe yet.  
  
A call came from the dispatcher, "55-David, 10-1 the station for Lt. Swersky."  
  
"10-4, Central," responded Faith. Bosco called the station and spoke with Lt. Swersky.  
  
"Thank's Loo, we're on our way. Tell everyone to just sit tight," he advised the Lieutenant.  
  
As he closed his cell phone, he gave an address to Faith. She flipped on the lights and siren and headed in the direction of the address as Bosco explained, "Apparently, some woman called and said there was a distraught girl with a gun on the roof of her building." "She said the girl wanted me and EMS there," he continued.  
  
"Faith, I think she's gonna wait until EMS gets there and try to take herself out so they can keep her alive 'til she gets to the hospital," he said almost not believing it himself.  
  
Faith cut the sirens when they were close to the address so as not to upset Chloe any further. The Lieutenant had EMS respond to the scene without lights or siren to stand by and they were all there waiting for Bosco to arrive.  
  
"Can you do this, Bos?" asked Faith. "I don't have a choice Faith. I have to try to talk her out of this," he responded nervously. They climbed the stairs to the roof and opened the door. Bosco stepped out into the bright sunshine while Faith waited just inside the stairway door.  
  
"Chloe," he said calmly. "I'm here. What are you doing?" he asked. She explained it exactly as Bosco had feared. "Now, get the EMS people up here. The sooner the better for Susie," she said, holding the gun to her head.  
  
"Chloe, this won't work. What if they can't use your heart because of the drugs?" Bosco tried to explain.  
  
"No! Chloe yelled. I already talked to the doctor about that. The drugs are all flushed from my system and my heart is in excellent condition," she said crying. "I know this is all I can do for Susie now."  
  
"No Chloe," Bosco said as he tried to slowly approach her. "We'll find a donor. You can get straightened out. Susan and I will help you. It worked for my brother Mikey. Please Chloe, don't do this," pleaded Bosco.  
  
"Get EMS up here now or I'll just do it and then I'll have done it for nothing," Chloe screamed. Faith called down on the radio to have EMS start up the stairs with their equipment.  
  
Bosco continued moving closer to Chloe and trying to talk to her. Just as Kim and Alex got to the top of the stairs, Doc joined them as the shift supervisor. Just then, they heard a single gunshot.  
  
"Faith!," Bosco yelled. Faith bolted out of the stairwell, gun drawn, toward her partner and saw him doing CPR on Chloe who was lying in a widening puddle of blood around her head. Alex, Doc and Kim went to work to try to save Chloe. Doc saw the severity of the injury to Chloe's head and motioned to Bosco that she was not going to be saved.  
  
"The only thing we can do now is to carry out her wish and hope that she's a match for her daughter," Doc said sadly.  
  
Faith came over to Bosco to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?" Bosco nodded slowly as he wiped away some of the blood splatter with his hand. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and head over to the hospital. You need to explain what happened to Susan," said Faith gently.  
  
"Yeah," he said sadly as he watched Kim, Doc and Alex working on Chloe. "I couldn't stop her, Faith."  
  
"It's all right Bosco, she had her mind made up. There was nothing you could do," said Faith as she led him down the stairs to the squad car.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: FOR SUSIE  
  
Bosco walked into Susie's room after getting himself cleaned up downstairs. They had followed the ambulance in and saw them bringing Chloe right to the OR elevators so he knew that Susan must know by now because they would have taken Susie to get her ready for the procedure.  
  
Faith waited outside for her partner. Susan turned around and with tears streaking down her face and ran over to Bosco.  
  
"I'm sorry Susan. I couldn't stop her," he said as a tear fell down his cheek. "I know, Bos," she said hugging Bosco tight. "I know there was nothing anyone could do but find her in time to let her do what she wanted to do for Susie. And for that, I will always be grateful to you."  
  
They walked out of the room and headed to the elevator to wait outside surgery for word on Susie. Faith followed them down and asked if they needed anything before she brought the car back to the station house. They said no and Faith said, "Dr. Lewis, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do...." Susan hugged Faith and another lifelong friendship was cemented as she said, "Please, its Susan. And, thank you for all you've already done."  
  
As the days passed, Susan gradually recovered from Chloe's death and Susie got better and stronger every day. She had explained to Susie what her mother had done for her and made sure that Susie realized it every day. Susie gradually recovered from the trauma of the surgery and the loss of her mother and she, Susan and Bosco grew closer and closer.  
  
Bosco knew that it was only a matter of time before Susie would be well enough to travel back to Chicago and he really didn't want them to go. It was like an instant family and he hadn't realized just how much he was ready for that until now.  
  
One afternoon, as they were at Bosco's apartment having lunch and getting ready to head back to the hospital, Bosco asked Susan when she was planning on leaving.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" she asked. "Of course not, but it's inevitable isn't it?" he asked back.  
  
"Remember when you saw me down in the ER that night you brought that guy in that had beaten his wife?" she asked. "Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Well, the papers I was filling out in the ER were the papers to be put on staff here at Mercy. My New York license just came through. Now I'm licensed in both Chicago and New York," she said with a big smile.  
  
She looked up at Bosco and saw that he was laughing. "What," she said starting to giggle too. "Are you sure you want to stay here in New York," he asked with a big grin. "Yeah, why? Don't you want us to stay here with you?" she asked suddenly getting concerned.  
  
"I want to be anywhere that you and Susie are," he said kissing her. "I just got done inquiring about getting transferred to the Chicago P.D.," he said laughing again.  
  
"Oh Bosco!" she said. "No, I want to stay here, I need a clean start with Susie and I think I can get it right here - - with you - - if you'll have us," she said cautiously.  
  
"Spectacular!" Bosco said.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Susie has been out of the hospital for about three months and is showing no signs of rejecting the heart that her mother gave to her. Susan and Susie are living with Bosco and Susie has a tutor coming every day to get her caught up so she is ready for school in the fall.  
  
Dr. Lewis has started working at Mercy and seems to have been taken in like family by the staff in the ER. She expresses her gratitude but is told, behind Bosco's back of course, that "...anyone who can turn Bosco into a lovable teddy bear is always welcome."  
  
The Nanny, a retired cardiac nurse, that Bosco and Susan hired to care for Susie when their shifts cross over has just left to bring Susie into Mercy for her check-up. Susan will meet them there. Bosco is on his way to the station house for another night of work.  
  
The phone rings in Bosco's apartment. Faith wants to tell him that she will not be in to work tonight as one of the kids has the flu and Fred has to work. She doesn't want him to worry when she isn't there. The phone just rings, but she knows the machine will pick up. She kind of likes getting the machine because she likes to listen to the message that Susie has made:  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Boscorelli/Lewis residence. We can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." BEEP.  
  
She leaves her message and hangs up with a smile as she heads off to tend to her sick son, knowing that Bosco now has a family of his own to take care of him. 


End file.
